glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (Doki Doki)
"And Clara Makes Three", known in Japan as "I Must Decline! I Cannot Become A Pretty Cure!" (Okotowarishimasu wa! Datte Watashi Purikyua ni Muitemasen wa!) is the third episode in season 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki and the 43rd episode overall. Summary When the girls' wealthy classmate Clara offers to sponsor the Glitter Force, pixie Lance wonders why she won't just join them in their fight. Major Events *Clara transforms into Glitter Clover for the first time. *Clara's butler, Sebastian appears for the first time. *Glitter Clover uses Shield of Clover for the very first time. Synopsis When they were in elementary school, Clara was bullied by two boys and Maya stood up for her. Currently, she has invited Maya and Rachel at her house for tea before Lance is with her and was found by her in the night before. She then showed them a footage of Maya's transformation at the Tokyo Clover Tower and was interested in the Glitter Force- causing them to express shock. Ira told the other two generals about Glitter Diamond being introduced and with his frustrated mood, Marmo teases him by saying he has a crush on her which he denies immediately. Bel claims that he was scared of them instead, and he claims that he would only be scared if there was a hundred of them. Displeased by the turn of events, Ira storms off and attempts to take down the Glitter Force. Meanwhile, Clara wants Sebastian pinpoints the location on his tablet and the girls took Clara's limo to the scene. Ira used an iPod Distain to wreck havoc when Glitter Heart and Glitter Diamond arrive. As they were battling, Lance asks Clara to transform too, but she was quick to refuse. She appears confident that they can defeat it, and is proven correct after Glitter Heart defeats the Distain when it ran out of battery power. After the battle, Lance asked Clara declined to be a Glitter Force warrior. Maya explains that she would need a Glitter Charm to transform when Clara shows she actually does have one, which she got from Joe back at Tokyo Clover Tower. But still, Clara declined to be a Glitter Force warrior and upsets Lance. Maya and Rachel later explained that when they were in elementary, Maya told off two boys who bullied Clara. The two boys brought their older brother and started calling Maya names, which eventually caused her to start crying. Alarmed by this, Clara angrily told the bullies off and beat them up. Rachel also explained that Clara was taught several martial arts (Akido, Judo, Karate, and Kendo) by her grandfather and after the incident, Clara was worried she might hurt someone if she used her strength again and stop her training. Just then, a new Distain presence has appeared again and both Maya and Rachel went to the scene. Lance decided to try convincing Clara to join them and she starts pondering what exactly being a Glitter Force warrior is like. She recalls her grandfather's advice; that learning Martial Arts is a use for protecting those you love. With her new resolve, the Glitter Charm starts to glow. Meanwhile, Maya and Rachel transformed to battle a Distain Stereo Player. However, the Distain is plugged to a power socket which has unlimited power and took down the two Glitter Force warriors easily. Clara arrived and together with Lance transformed into Glitter Clover. She gains a new Glitter Charm and uses Shield of Clover to neutralise the sound attack. Glitter Heart then finished it with her special attack. Lance introduced himself to Clara and Maya claimed there are now four of them, including Glitter Spade. Clara claimed she also saw the footage who Glitter Spade really is and she pointed a poster of Makoto. Characters Glitter Force *Maya Aida / Glitter Heart *Rachel / Glitter Diamond *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover Pixies *Kippie *Rory *Lance Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Distain Minor Characters *Sebastian Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki